


Earthly bath

by AfroditeOhki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Lotura Valentines 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroditeOhki/pseuds/AfroditeOhki
Summary: Lotor and Allura visit Earth and are introduced to bathing tubs, common soap bars and shampoo.(This is art-only. For the Lotura Valentines 2019 of the CosmicRoyals Discord Server, for the wonderful whimsical_aesthete!





	Earthly bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whimsical_aesthete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsical_aesthete/gifts).




End file.
